The present invention relates to a packet of cigarettes.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a parallelepiped-shaped packet of cigarettes comprising an outer wrappingxe2x80x94normally formed from a folded sheet or from a cardboard blank with preformed bend linesxe2x80x94and an inner wrapping of foil or paper wrapped about a group of cigarettes. If the outer wrapping is made of cardboard or similar, the packet normally also comprises a cardboard collar interposed between the inner and outer wrapping.
Patent EP 317202 describes a packet of the above type, which comprises a portion of magnetic tape visible from the outside and for recording data unequivocally identifying the packet. In other words, for each packet, the portion of magnetic tape constitutes a certificate of origin making counterfeiting of the packet extremely complicated and expensive.
According to Patent EP 317202, the portion of magnetic tape is connected to any point on the outer wrapping of the packet, before the overwrapping is applied.
The above method poses several drawbacks, mainly due to the portion of magnetic tape being applied to the packet before the packet comes off the packaging machine, i.e. before the packet is subjected to various mechanical and thermal stress along a drying portion of the packaging machine, inside compensating stores interposed between the packaging machine and a follow-up cellophaning machine, and inside the cellophaning machine itself. Which mechanical and thermal stress may result in detachment of the tape and/or at least partial deletion of the magnetic data recorded on the tape.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a packet of cigarettes comprising a portion of magnetic tape for recording data, but designed to eliminate the aforementioned drawbacks.
According to the present invention, there is provided a packet of cigarettes comprising an outer wrapping; an overwrapping of transparent material covering said outer wrapping; and a portion of magnetic tape for recording data; characterized in that said portion of magnetic tape is connected integrally to said overwrapping.
The present invention also relates to a method of manufacturing the packet of cigarettes defined above.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing a packet of cigarettes comprising an outer wrapping, an overwrapping of transparent material covering said outer wrapping, and a portion of magnetic tape for recording data; the method being characterized by feeding said portion of magnetic tape onto said overwrapping, and fixing the portion of magnetic tape irremovably to said overwrapping.